


Good Boy

by wendeetestaburger



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendeetestaburger/pseuds/wendeetestaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig wants to be done with him, but Kenny has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Brrrrrrrr.

Fuck. Who was texting him now? It was the middle of 5th period. He had just finished lunch and was zoning out of World History. He silently slid the phone out of his pocket, silenced it, looked at the name, and froze. Shit.

He had promised himself that the last one was the last time. No more of this bullshit. He was done. The text read, "Janitor's closet, 5 minutes." That's all. Nothing else. He didn't want to go. He really didn't.

A few minutes later, he was out of class and walking towards the janitor's closet right next to the teacher's lounge. The door was slightly ajar, they way it usually was when he was inside. He took a deep breath before opening the door wider and slipping inside, closing the door after him.

As soon as the door shut, the light was flicked on. And there he was, in all his blond glory, looking like a dirty angel among cleaning supplies. He smirked down at Craig. "Hello."

Craig pursed his lips. "McCormick, I have come here today for a very important reason."

"Yeah, I know your bullshit. Come on."

"No. I'm here to tell you I'm done with you. We can remain friends if you wish, but nothing more. Goodbye." And with that, he turned around and laid a hand on the doorknob.

But Kenny was faster. He stood in front of the door, towering over Craig. Craig was taller when they were younger, but Kenny had a few inches on him now. He looked pissed. Kenny could be scary when he was pissed.

"If this has been bothering you for a while, why haven't you told me sooner?" He took a step forward, still blocking the door. "Or maybe it slips your mind while I fuck you senseless?"

Craig gulped, and before he knew what was happening, Kenny had pushed him hard against the wall of the closet. The shelves shook. He let out a small squeak as he hit the wall, wincing. Kenny was leaning down, lips at his ear. "I know you like it. And you know you like it." Craig could hear the smirk in his voice as he muttered. "Especially when I do this." Kenny grabbed a fistful of Craig's shaggy black hair by the roots and yanked, pulling his head back. "And this," he said, leaning to bite Craig's neck.

Craig gasped, then yelped. Fuck. Craig was wishing he hadn't spent all those times fucking Kenny. Kenny knew exactly what to do to make him melt. He pressed himself against the wall for support and to try to get as far away from Kenny as possible. But Kenny just pushed himself onto Craig more, pressing his knee into Craig's crotch.

"Fuck.." he muttered, biting his lip.

"I dunno, Craig, you seem to be loving this." Kenny's shit-eating grin was wide across his face as he hit as many of Craig's sweet spots as he could. He just loved watching Craig squirm and melt underneath him, or because of him. He pressed his lips close to Craig's ear and moaned softly. They brushed against it, then began to move. "You're telling me you never want me to bite you or pull your hair or make you scream my name again?"

Craig's face was on fire. He could barely think straight with all the blood rushing to his crotch. "I never screamed your name" was all he could think of to reply.

"Oh, I think you did," Kenny whispered. "And if you didn't, you sure as hell will now." He bit on Craig's earlobe and tugged.

Craig panted hard, melting quickly. It was hard for him to control his breathing, and he had to remind himself several times to actually breathe. Kenny knew that anything on Craig's head was basically a soft spot-his ears, his neck, his scalp. They were all unbelievably sensitive when he was turned on, like he was now.

Fuck. Had he just admitted it? No. He wouldn't let himself give in, no matter how much he wanted to. "Kenny... Stop... I'm... I'm serious..."

Kenny very nearly stopped for a moment, his fingers loosening up on Craig's hair. He brought his face millimeters from Craig's, his expression turning into almost a sneer. "You don't want me to stop. You fucking love it, and we both know it. Now shut up before I gag you."

Craig squeaked, his eyes shooting open. It had been done before, and boy was it humiliating. Never again. He quieted down, and the blond boy grinned. "Good boy. I only want to hear good noises from you. Like begging or moaning or screaming. No protests, got it?"

Craig nodded, biting his lip hard, nervously. "And," Kenny continued, drawing his mouth closer to Craig's, "no biting your lip. That's my job." Kenny smashed their lips together roughly, his tongue pushing at the noirette's mouth. When it opened, Kenny grabbed the teen's lip within his teeth and bit hard, but not hard enough to make him bleed. Craig cried out into Kenny's mouth, his own starting to move with Kenny's. Kenny growled out "Good boy" and kissed him harder, his knee moving around in circles as it pressed down on Craig's crotch. The noirette inhaled sharply through his nose, Kenny's knee pressing directly against his growing erection.

Kenny pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "Look at you," he murmured. "You're such a fucking slut, Craig. You fucking love this."

Craig grunted.

Kenny leaned down and began to suck on Craig's collarbone, his knee finally being removed from Craig's crotch. Craig tried his best to even out his breathing when he felt fingers on his jeans. He gulped hard as Kenny undid his jeans, sliding them around his ankles. Craig shuddered.

Kenny grabbed Craig's cock through his boxers. "Tell me you want it," he moaned into Craig's ear. "Tell me you're mine. You belong to me. I own you."

Fuck. He had never done this before. Why now? He didn't want to be Kenny's. But, oh, he did. He wanted Kenny to dominate him, treat him like the shit-stain he was. Fuck, he was so conflicted.

Meanwhile, Kenny hadn't moved. "Say it, you cheap slut. Say it or you're not getting anything from me and you have to do all the work."

Craig whimpered. "I... I'm yours."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What did you say?" Kenny feigned innocence.

"I'm yours," Craig said a little louder.

"...And?"

"I'm yours and I want you to fuck me!"

"How hard?" Kenny's hand slid into Craig's boxers; his fingers wrapped around Craig's length.

Craig gasped audibly. "So hard, Kenny. Please, fuck me hard..."

"Louder," Kenny moaned, pumping slowly.

"Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!" he cried out, his hips bucking.

Kenny grinned wide. "Good boy." He pumped a little more, then removed his hand. "Now turn around, slut."

Craig did as he was told, putting both hands on the wall for support. He would fall if he didn't; his legs were jelly. Kenny quickly removed his pants and boxers, then grabbed the bottle of lube hidden behind the dusty Ajax bottle. Craig was panting, almost hyperventilating. "Be patient, whore. I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

Craig had colors swimming in his eyes. He put his head down, trying to control his breathing and ultimately failing. He heard the lube squeezed onto Kenny's hand and the liquid noise it made when it lathered up Kenny's cock. And suddenly, a sharp, incredible pain. Craig cried out and felt a hand clamp over his mouth and one pull his head back from the roots of his hair. "Shut the fuck up, slut," Kenny whispered in his ear. "We don't want to be discovered."

Craig moaned and cried into Kenny's hand as he pushed himself further into the noirette until he was completely inside the teen. Craig was gasping for air, his lungs not seeming to be able to get enough of it. He almost bit down on Kenny's hand to stay quiet, but instead he moaned into it loudly.

"Yeah, you fucking whore, scream for me." Kenny was somewhere behind him, Craig had no idea where. All he knew right now was breathing and painful pleasure. He let out a shriek in Kenny's sweaty palm, then gasped loudly as a hand tightly gripped his own dick. Kenny's hand pumped at the same time as his thrusts, which continued deeper and deeper, until they hit the bundle of nerves that was his prostate.

"FUCK!" Craig screamed into Kenny's hand, his body tensing up.

"Scream my name for me, you piece of shit."

"KENNY!" he screamed before coming. Kenny moaned into Craig's ear as he came inside him.

Craig collapsed on the ground in a heap as soon as Kenny pulled out. His breathing was ragged, and he hadn't realized he was crying.  
"So. You're done with me, are you?" The noirette looked up to see Kenny standing above him, looking worn out but still wearing his signature shit-eating grin. "You're done with me when I say you're done. Got it?"

Craig nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Good boy," the blond said, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? This is my first time writing a smut fic (I roleplay smut all the time). Crenny is my OTP c:


End file.
